Elemental Youth
by TheLastTitan7475
Summary: Katara grew up surrounded by snow where fire was a necessity. Zuko grew up surrounded by flames where water was a weakness. Zutara Week Day 5-Youth


Katara grew up surrounded by snow where fire was a necessity. Before the day of the Black Snow, Katara would sit with the other members of her tribe, head resting on her mother's lap, listening to the stories the elders had to tell. The flames would dance around twisting and mixing in vibrant colors that would warm her a lull her to sleep. The flames were a comfort.

Zuko grew up surrounded by flames where water was a weakness. Before his childhood was shortened by his parents' actions Zuko would sit by the Turtle Duck pond in his mother's garden, his mother by his side, and he would listen to her lessons. The water in the pond would ripple towards him disturbed by the little creatures' happy swim the calm of it enveloping him into a peaceful trace. The water was a refuge.

* * *

When the Fire Nation brought the Black Snow to the South Pole Katara's fondness for flame disappeared. The dancing flames no longer lulled her to sleep for they could no longer be trusted. Fire took her mother away from her and Katara vowed to never find comfort in fire again.

When his mother left him alone among the flames, Zuko's fondness for water evaporated. The pond in the garden was a constant reminder that the one person who loved him did not want to be around him. He felt that he no longer good enough for his mother. The water had been his refuge but now he hated it.

* * *

As she grew older it was easier to avoid the Tribe's fire. With the warriors away the rest of the tribe relied on blankets and their huts for warmth. A quick excuse to Gran-Gran was enough to keep her away from the cooking fires. She turned to her own element for protection. She took pride in the fact that her water could easily overpower fire. She just needed to learn to bend it-then fire could never hurt her again.

As he grew older it was harder to avoid water. Zuko was constantly surrounded by the unruly element. His banishment had sent him out into the world and just like everything else in his life the water surrounding his boat mocked him. It reminded him that he was alone in this world. He took comfort in the fact that his element could eliminate water. He focused on his training while he searched for the legendary Avatar. If he was good enough perhaps, he could rid the world of water.

* * *

Her dislike for fire grew once she began being chased around the world by the prince of flame. He, like his element, brought nothing good to her and her friends. All he wanted to do was take Aang away. Just like the flames had taken her mother.

His dislike for water grew once he began chasing the Avatar. The boy's water-bending "teacher" was a constant thorn in his side. She, like her element, was everywhere. Every time he came close to having the Avatar in his grasp, she was there to take him away. She mocked him just as the water had when his mother went away.

* * *

For a brief moment in the caverns below Ba Sing Se both caught a glimmer of what flames and water had once meant to each of them in their childhoods. All too soon the moment was over.

* * *

Once more she was forced to face the flames when Zuko came begging for forgiveness. At first, she made sure he knew she could easily conquer his flames. She would not let her fear rule her life she would drown it.

Once more the water had begun to hypnotize him. Katara had told him she would end his destiny and all he could do was marvel at the power water could have. For the first time in a long time he was enchanted by the water and he would do anything to surround himself with it.

* * *

The more time the pair spend together the more Katara finds herself as she was as a child. Mesmerized by flame. Time and time again Zuko would surprise her with his gentleness towards Toph and his lessons for Aang. At night when the others were sleeping, he would stand by her side. Supporting her. Their talks gave her peace of mind and the sound of his voice would lull her to sleep. Once more the flames had become a comfort.

* * *

After the war Zuko asked her to stay. He brought her to his mother's garden- Katara hovering by his side. Zuko told her of the refuge he had found there in his youth. Hand in hand he looked into her eyes as he told her that he had found refuge in water once more.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R/R! Special thanks to my friend who gave me the inspiration for this!


End file.
